Trailers for carrying cargo are generally known. Such known trailers or vehicles often include a frame or deck supported by wheels and axles and allow for adjustment of the height of the deck relative to the ground. The axles may include a suspension system for absorbing the impact of the tires with the ground as the trailer or vehicle travels over uneven terrain. The ground clearance of such trailers or vehicles is typically limited by the size of the wheels and tires.